Eat Me
by apathetic-obsessive
Summary: ‘You’re so hot I could eat you up’ is used so sparingly, but how many people actually mean it? Experimenting with SM and light Vore. Be warned.


**Eat Me**

Like any other hormonal teenager, Sasuke loved sex. The overwhelming sensations and the unrestrained desires, he truly loved it. But it wasn't just any sex, he had taste. It had to be with Naruto, wild and rough and animalistic. So passionate, so rough; he loved the danger and the feeling of asphyxiation. That every moment, in their wild declaration of love, was so spontaneous none of them could predict what would happen next.

But it wasn't just the sex.

The moments before, Naruto would lean over, with unbidden red eyes and lick the shell of his ear before moving just that inch so that Sasuke could feel his warm breath, hear his soft pants, whispering in a soft, husky voice how badly he wanted him, how badly he desired him, how badly he could eat him up.

Then there were soft caresses over sensitive areas, skilled fingers gliding across soft skin, manipulating it to bring out nothing but pleasure. A wet tongue would trail down, starting from his neck and down all the way between his legs, accompanied by murmurs of how good he tasted, showered over damp patches.

And then there were times Naruto submitted.

It wasn't soft, it wasn't slow and it definitely wasn't gentle. It was a competition, who could do more damage, who was more dedicated, who could hurt the other. Sasuke would slam up, thrusting so hard he could see the tremors travel through the eager body, hear the screams dedicated to the pain he caused and watch the satisfied look flicker across his lover's face. And it wasn't like Naruto never fought back.

With each thrust, Naruto would also spread his mark. He would drag his nails roughly against Sasuke's back, making sure to dig, sinking through the surface of skin, reaching deeper, closer to his heart, to his soul. He would lean up, reaching close to his shoulder, licking the flesh and biting down. And with the salty, metallic taste assaulting his senses, it would scale up. Naruto would thrash violently like a tiger tearing at its prey, drawing blood and licking the wounds just the suck the extra blood and help the pain resurface.

It was strange, but they both felt it. The sickening desire to cause and feel pain.

But sometimes Naruto would scare even Sasuke. He could still feel the pain, physically react like he always did, but his mind craved more. More than the delightful agony they shared, more than the red littered around his bed. It wasn't just pain he wanted. It wasn't just injuries he wanted to inflict.

The bites just weren't enough, the small sample of blood just wasn't as fulfilling, and the flesh just wouldn't reach far enough down his throat. Those were the times Sasuke was really scared, yet he felt the shameless shivers of fear and want reach through him.

And then there was that one time.

Naruto was even more blood thirsty than normal. His crimson eyes searched through the body before him, giving Sasuke the satisfaction he needed but never achieving enough for himself. And Sasuke felt the usual jolt, the feeling that caused his instincts to run wild and ignore his sense that warned him to flee. He wanted this. He needed this.

But Naruto needed more.

By the time Naruto had lost to his thirst, with his sensual voice dragged along Sasuke's body, begging to reach what Sasuke was experiencing, he lowered his head and placed a finger in his mouth, sucking on it, gathering the essence of his lover. But it wasn't enough he needed more, he wanted more, and he was going to get more as he whispered: _'You're so hot I could eat you up.'_

Naruto relinquished the claims to the finger, sliding through and meeting the joint of Sasuke's neck. And then he bit, teeth penetrating through the skin, but not far enough. And Sasuke was too far-gone, rational thoughts ravished by pleasure, climaxing mind, body and soul, replying with the only answer that seemed right:_ 'Then eat me.'_

* * *

A/N – First attempt at smut (which wasn't really smut), vore and sadomasochism, not sure if it sounds right, but it's an attempt. If you were disgusted, I did warn you and if it was boring, lame or fake, I apologise.


End file.
